Burlington Bombers
The Burlington Bombers are a club currently playing in the English Premier League. Current club captain is [http://trophymanager.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Fry'A. "The Messiah" Fry.']. Club History The club was founded back in Season 3 as a pub team. When prodigious young manager Heywood saw the team playing against the Manchester United Girls U-12s, he recognized their talent straight away and agreed to terms with the club to take them on their path to glory. Since then, the club has steadily moved up the promotional ladder, culminating with a victory in the Div 1 promotional playoff in Season 13. The first 10 seasons resulted in the club working its way up to the top tiers of English football, and from Season 12 onwards the team have been in Div 2 and above, starting a glory-era for the club. Trophy Cabinet The Bombers have had a successful and lucrative history, culminating with a 2nd place in Div 2.1 in Season 13. *Season 13 - Playoff game versus Masseys Marvels from 1.1. Final score Masseys Marvels 1-1 Burlington Bombers. Bombers through on penalties 2-3. Goal from V. "Coca" Vega, penalties from S. "Everest" Pruvdi and N. "The Democrat" Praveen. Club Crest and Colours The club traditionally wear red and black as a home strip, and white and red as an away strip. This scheme has been maintained since the first days of the club, although the design of the shirt changes every few seasons. The club's logo has undergone just one change. At the end of Season 12 the club launched a new logo, seen at the top of this page. The old logo is pictured below: Jersey Home Jersey The home jersey (right) has consistently been based on a black shirt with a red overlay. Although the pattern has changed fairly regularly, the colours have significance to the club. The black shirt represents the faces of the families of the founders of the club, who lived in an area that was heavily reliant on the coal industry. The red additions to the shirt are representative of the heart that the players put into their performances. Away Jersey The away jersey (right) has consistently been based on a white shirt with a red overlay. League Performance Stadium The home stadium is named the Burlington Bombers Stadium. The club has moved to dispel rumours of the pending lease of the name of the stadium to a commercial entity. The stadium has a capacity of 36,500, and the following facilities: The Burlington Bombers Stadium also has Drainage, Pitch Covers and Sprinklers. Records * Top scorer in a season: 24 - V. "Coca" Vega - Season 13 * Most Assists in a season: 14 - F. "Noriega" Alonso - Season 13 * Most MOMs in a season: 6 - M. "The General" Ngakame - Season 11 * Most goals in a match: 4 - [http://trophymanager.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Fry A. "The Messiah" Fry] - Season 13 vs. Liverpool4LIFE * Most games (active player) - 216 - H. Rountree * Most games (former player) - 181 - F. "Legend" Peckover * Most goals - (active player) - 54 - V. "Coca" Vega * Most goals - (former player) - 61 - G. Beall Most expensive purchases: * 1 - F. "Noriega" Alonso from Panama red for 128,637,500 - Season 11 * 2 - V. "Coca" Vega from Club Blooming for 125,974,420 - Season 10 * 3 - P. "The Democrat" Nishakar from Grey Fox for 124,886,301 - Season 13. Most expensive sales: * 1 - Kim S. for 140,000,000 to Alemania 1900 - Season 12 * 2 - S. "The Animal" Smith for 72,791,279 to نصراوي 55 - Season 13 * 3 - A. Barton for 66,625,000 to عربي عنيزة - Season 13 * Biggest League Victory - 8-0 vs Liverpool4LIFE - Season 13 * Biggest League Defeat - 4-0 vs Fizzbang Rovers- Season 13 * Most consecutive games won - 7 - season 5 * Most consecutive games not lost - 14 - season 5 * Biggest Cup Victory - tbc * Biggest Cup Defeat - tbc * Record Attendance (league) - 36,000 against The Highbury Gooners FC - Season 14 * Record Attendance (cup) - 32,489 against Plymouth Argyle AFC - Season 13 Rising Stars And Other Notable Players [http://trophymanager.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Fry'A. "The Messiah" Fry.'] Alexander Fry is the first player from the Burlington Bombers Youth Academy to represent England on the world stage, getting his first competitive cap against the Faroe Islands during the World Cup qualification rounds in Season 13. Fry began his first team career in Season 10 at the age of 17. http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=12671156 A. Randell. Ashby Randell will live in infamy as the largest non-achiever ever involved with the club. Randell was an original member of the Bombers' squad at inception in Season 3 as a 20 year old. Recognizing that the player was not going to see significant development and not likely to make the club's First XI, Randell was sold on to Burslem Valiants in Season 5. He was then quickly transferred from Burslem Valiants to the stokies, also in Season 5. Throughout his entire career, from S3 to S13, Ashby Randell played 0 competitive games. No cup appearances and no league appearances. With a wage of 360,000 per season, over 10 seasons, Randell cost his clubs 3.6m and provided absolutely 0 return, never stepping foot onto the pitch. Randell's final club (the stokies) was marked inactive at the end of S13, and with the disappearance of the club, Randell also leaves the game. Youth Development The Burlington Bombers Youth Academy is currently at Level 10, with the Training Ground at Level 8. The club has produced some great young talent over the years. Some of the top talent is shown below: Table sorted in order of appearances for Burlington Bombers. Only players who have made more than 50 appearances are shown. Player Awards * V "Coca" Vega Top Goalscorer. Season 13, 2.1. * V "Coca" Vega Player-of-the-year. Season 11, 3.1. * S. "Hard As Nails" Ackland U21-Player-of-the-year. Season 10, 3.1. * G. Beall U21-Player-of-the-year. Season 6, 3.1. The Hall Of Fame Former players who have played more than 150 games for the club: * H. Rountree - 216 games, MCR, 31G, 28A (S3 - S14) Locally born and bred, left to play for الهلاك in Saudi Arabia. * F. "Legend Peckover" - 181 games, MLC, 25G, 40A (S3 - S10) Locally born and bred, left to play for The Wizards Pocket in England. * G. Beall - 159 games, F, 61G, 21A (S3 - S11) Locally born and bred, left to play for RKS Moscalls in Poland. * S. Kebe - 158 games, MC, 23G, 63A (S4 - S9) Born in Ivory Coast, came from IC club The White Elephant, left to play for ChampionChumps in Ireland. Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs